


Who said angels were so innocent?

by AverageBeans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageBeans/pseuds/AverageBeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for an imagine on dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com (Here: http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/87462468188/who-said-angels-were-so-innocent)</p><p>Now that that's out of the way, the story is basically about a female friend of the Winchesters who returns to the bunker after a hunt. However, she still has a sore shoulder from the hunt and after her shower, she decides to take a nap, but Castiel offers to help relieve the pain in her shoulder instead...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who said angels were so innocent?

You step inside the bunker to see Castiel and the boys doing research for their next case. The three of them look up when the door shuts with a bang.

“Well, don't you look cheerful as ever.” Dean remarks.

“Shut up, Dean.” you say as you throw your Duffel bag in a corner and hop into the sofa. Dean smirks and returns his attention to his laptop screen.

“How was the hunt?” Sam asks. “Did the werewolves give you any trouble?”

“Nah. One of them smashed me into a wall though, I thought it would be better by now, but my shoulder is sore as hell.” You drag yourself out of the sofa, pick up your bag, and leave the room. “I'm gonna go take a shower and have a nap, I think. That should at least help relieve the pain.”

“You go and do that. And when you get back, we'll update you on our next case. We're gonna need your help on this one. It's pretty big.” Dean says as you make your way to the bathroom. _Jesus Christ, I can't even get a fucking break around here._

As you undress yourself, you turn around and look into the mirror over your shoulder. _Well, at least it's not bruised._ You step into the shower and let the hot water run over your face and your sore shoulder. It somewhat relieves the pain, but you can't help but think a massage would be very welcome. Oh well, it's not like you could just ask Sam or Dean to do that. _They'd probably think it's fucking weird._ You turn off the water reluctantly and get out of the shower. After a quick dry-off, you check the hall for roaming Winchesters and hastily make your way to your own room, which isn't too far away from the bathroom, only wearing your towel to cover your body. You throw the towel in the corner of the room and put on your AC/DC shirt and a pair of boxers. As you're about to get into bed for your nap, you hear a soft knock on the door.

“Who is it?” You ask. _Can't they leave me alone for 5 fucking minutes?_

“It's me.” you hear Castiel's raspy voice answer. “Are you decent?” You roll your eyes and wonder what on earth the angel would need from you right now.

“Yeah, it's fine. Come in, Cas.” The door opens slowly and the angel walks in.

“I'm sorry to interrupt, but... I thought you might be in need of some help.” He seems to hesitate for a moment before he continues to talk. “Does your shoulder still hurt?” Your eyes widen in surprise. _Why would he ask that?_

“Well, as a matter of fact, yes it does. Hurts pretty badly, actually. Why do you ask?” You see the angel avert his eyes and he seems to be quite shy by now.

“I thought, maybe you'd appreciate it if I gave you a massage. You know, to relieve the pain. I understand if you don't want me to.” He says after a while, now looking directly at you.

“Are you kidding? That would be great! I would beg for someone to give me a massage. Thanks, Cas.” You beckon him to come closer while you get a bottle of massage oil from your bedside table drawer and hand it over to him. You take off your shirt and throw it somewhere in the room and lie down on the bed, your face resting on the pillow. You hear Castiel take off his trench coat and jacket and roll up his sleeves. He opens the bottle and you can feel he's hesitating to touch your bare shoulder.

“It's okay, Cas. I don't bite. Just be careful, it is still quite sore.” You then feel a warm hand softly caressing your skin, pressing softly at the joint. A slight moan escapes your lips and Castiel's movements stop completely.

“Did I do something wrong? Should I stop?” He asked worriedly.

“No. Please, don't stop, Cas. It's great. Just keep going. Yeah, right there, that's nice.” His hands start to roam further and further away from your sore shoulders, to your lower back. _God, his hands feel so magical. There's no way he hasn't done this before._ Your mind is beginning to think about Castiel's hands all over your body, not just your back. You feel yourself getting wet at the thought, and suddenly you notice that the angel's hands are resting on your waist and only his thumbs are making small circles on your skin. Fuck it's like he knows I'm fucking sensitive there. Another moan from you and Castiel stops moving completely.

“What's going on, Cas?” you turn your head around to see Castiel staring right back at you with those gorgeous blue eyes. However, he doesn't say anything, which confuses you.

“Are you getting aroused by me touching you, _____?” Busted. Now how were you going to back out of this one. _Just play dumb._

“What do you mean, Cas?”

“Why else would you be moaning? Besides, you're forgetting I'm an angel. I can smell it when you get aroused.” _Fuck._ You start to get up, embarrassed and covering yourself with the pillow, while apologising to Cas.

“I'm sorry Cas, I couldn't help– ” You are cut off by the angel pressing his lips onto yours. The kiss is soft and tender and sweet, and the softness of his lips is driving you crazy. He then pushes his tongue into your mouth and you cherish his taste while your hands slowly wander down his torso towards his trousers. You feel the angel's already rock hard cock heavy in your hand, and unzip his pants. While you are doing this, Castiel's hand, still greasy from the massage oil, takes the pillow out of your hand and strokes your breast. When he finally breaks the kiss for a moment, you're both panting already. He unbuttons his shirt while you continue to rub his cock through his boxers. _Damn,_ _he's huge._ You press gentle kisses on his skin with each button he undoes. He sure has a nice body. When Castiel finally gets his shirt off, you take it from him and throw it away to lie on the floor, not far from your AC/DC T-shirt.

Out of nowhere, Castiel's hands are pushing you down onto the mattress and he's peppering your skin with kisses, slowly making his way downwards. When he reaches the hem of your boxers, he gently pulls them down while continuing to kiss and lick your skin. When you're finally freed of them, your boxers, too, end up on the floor. The angel spreads your legs to grant him access to your wet pussy and puts them over his shoulders. You feel his lips tracing the skin of your thighs and making their way to your centre until he stops abruptly. His face only centimetres away from your dripping cunt. You feel his warm breath flowing over your folds, and shiver at the sensation. You hear Castiel chuckle softly before feeling his tongue licking a broad stripe across your slit.

“Oh my G– ” You can only just prevent yourself from misusing the name of God in front of an angel. You feel him smiling against you while his tongue explores every inch of your pussy. Who would have thought an angel of the Lord could be an absolute pro at eating out? Just when you think this can't get better, Castiel's fingers join the party and he slowly presses two fingers inside of you and starts to rub them over that oh so sensitive spot. All you want to do right now is scream his name, but you suddenly realise that the Winchesters are still within hearing distance. Instead, your hand shoots down and your fingers tangle in the messy hair of the angel, who has now started to suck on your clit while continuing to finger you. You were going to come soon, and you knew it.

“Oh my- Cas... I'm going to come.” Seconds later, Castiel's fingers are dripping with your juices as you ride out your orgasm on his fingers. While you're coming down, you see Cas starting to sit up on his knees after removing his fingers from your cunt. He brings one of his fingers down to your lips and you lick them eagerly while the angel only smirks.

“I like your taste,” he says in a startlingly casual manner. “And I really, really like the way your voice gets all rough when you say my name.” He brings his face down to you and started kissing you. You can feel that his chin is dripping wet from your juices, and God, did that turn you right on again. You gently push him slightly away from you.

“I want to taste you too, Cas. And then I want you to fuck me.” The angels smiles that ridiculously handsome smile of his while he slowly crawls up to you. _He's still wearing his boxers, for Christ's sake._ Time to do something about that. Before Castiel can even get his hands to the hem of his boxers, you've already pulled them down. Now you can finally admire how big he really is. While supporting your body with your elbow, you bring your lips up to his cock and lick a broad stripe from the bottom to the tip of the Castiel's dick. You can feel his whole body shiver, which encourages you to continue licking the tip and sucking on it. When he starts to buck, you push your head further down his cock until you can't get it any deeper. Suddenly, you feel Castiel's huge hand on the back of your head, not really forcing you down, but holding your head in place while he starts to push up into your waiting mouth gently. You can't suppress your gag reflex and Castiel lets you back up a little, letting you catch your breath. Then he slowly pushes you down on his cock again. It's much easier now, and he is almost completely in your mouth when you move your tongue over the bottom of his cock, making him buck up into your mouth again. Taking advantage of his surprise, you start bobbing your head up and down his cock yourself, his hand still resting on the back of your head, not exerting any real pressure anymore.

“You are... Absolutely amazing, ______.” he sighs between moans. You are revelling his words of praise, when he suddenly pulls you off his cock. “I'm sorry. But if you keep going like that, I'm going to come before I've fucked you.”

“And we wouldn't want that, now, would we?” you say, smiling. Castiel positions himself on top of you, and you feel the tip of his cock at your entrance. You pull the angel's face into a heated kiss just as he pushes his dick inside of you. You're still wet from earlier, so you have no problem at all with his size. Then he finally starts to move. Feeling him inside you is driving you absolutely insane and when he brings his hand down to rub your clit, you feel like you're in heaven. When he has built up a steady rhythm, it gets harder for the both of you not to make too much noise. Your second orgasm hits you before you know it. It's more intense than the previous one, and you scrape your fingernails over Castiel's back, leaving traces in his skin. Castiel's orgasm soon follows, and you feel him filling you up completely before he slumps down on top of you. After you both come down, the angel presses some sweet kisses on your forehead and lies down beside you. Your arm is wrapped around his waist and you wish you could stay like that forever.

“How is your shoulder?” Castiel asks, and you both start to laugh at the randomness of his question.

“Much better.” you answer with a smile on your face. “Maybe we should get back to Sam and Dean though. They're probably wondering what we're up to in here by now.” Castiel nods and instantly, you're both wearing fresh clothes again, and the bed, that was covered in massage oil only seconds ago, is clean and made up again. You close the bedroom door behind your back. While you're walking down the hallway, your mind wanders. _Wait, Castiel is an angel. Couldn't he just have cured my shoulder with a simple touch?_ You turn your head to Cas, and before you can even open your mouth, he answers your question with a smirk on his face.

“Now that you mention it, I could have done that. But aren't you glad I didn't?”


End file.
